Misterios bajo el mar
by Ann M. Redfield
Summary: Hace tiempo existió en una tierra no muy lejana, un romance que sobrepaso fronteras y un misterio que hizo leyenda…el amor entre diferentes seres, tierra y agua nacidos de este romance. [ Inspirado en algunas escenas de "Romeo y Julieta" y la "Sirenita", el uso de estas historias no fue con fines lucro hacia su autor]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor.

* * *

_Misterios bajo el mar..._

_Por: Ann M. Redfield_

…

_PROLOGO _

_«Mi amor va mas allá del inmenso universo, que recorre todo este infinito espacio por ti»_

— _Anónima_

Azul. Azul es el color del mundo en él que viví durante demasiado tiempo, es el mismo color de tus bellos ojos pero me he dado cuenta que son tan profundos que a veces me logro perder en ellos; me preguntaba demasiadas veces cuando podría olvidar ese color y me he dado cuenta de que jamás lo olvidaría. Si estoy en un error házmelo saber, tú que lograste cautivar mi alma y hacerme perder mi verdadera naturaleza, tú que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambiaste mi forma de pensar…de ser. Hazme saber si estoy equivocada, aun siento tu mirada sobre mí. Tus caricias me hacen sentir dichosa de pasar este momento contigo; observo tu rostro y me sonríes ligeramente, me siento mal por hacer esto…te estoy alejando de tu hogar, no es justo para ti.

A cada metro que descendemos ante el enorme mar, siento mis pies fluir a través de los tuyos y tus tenues cabellos tan negros como el carbón ahora se ven más claros. Me siento demasiado mal, te jalo levemente y comienzo a nadar para llevarte a la superficie, hace tiempo que perdí el poder de vivir bajo los mares…

Lentamente tus ojos se abren y me miran sin dar crédito al porque hice esto.

— ¿Por qué? — hablas irrumpiendo al temible silencio. —No hables — te interrumpo poniendo delicadamente mi dedo índice en tus labios. Noto que la incomodidad te alberga, me distancio un poco de tu espacio que he invadido. La sangre que estoy perdiendo se hace notar a través de mi vestido blanco me hace perder fuerzas para poder estar a tu lado. Me tomas entre tus brazos y me acobijas en ellos, nuevamente observo ese bello tono azul que rodea tus ojos. Silenciosamente cierro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, observo oscuridad y soledad a mí alrededor, con temor abro mi mirada y la enfoco a la tuya.

— Ya sabias que este instante llegaría, lamento no ser tu acompañante de vida y por no poder ver tus alegrías — digo para después dedicarte una ligera sonrisa. Mi vista se nubla y un ligero halo de luz es lo último que puedo observar. Antes de partir siempre anhele decirte esto…

— Se feliz…por siempre, nunca te dejaría a la deriva. Cuando observes el mar a través de tu ventana ten por seguro que ahí estaré, mi compañía será eterna y nunca estarás en soledad. Te amare por siempre y por toda la eternidad…Dick.

Hace tiempo desee conocer al héroe que salvara mi corazón, hace tiempo que desee conocer a quien me sacara de esta prisión. Vuelve a vivir, estaré presente en todo momento y prometo nunca olvidar lo que me has enseñado…me enseñaste a que antes de correr debo caminar y que antes de caminar tengo que aprender a hacerlo, al final del largo camino que recorrimos ambos, nos conocimos y llegamos a amarnos verdaderamente.

«Gracias por todo Richard Grayson, la única persona a la que he amado» me alejo de ti lentamente.

Agradecida les estoy a Rachel, Garfield y Víctor. Ellos me enseñaron a conocer ese mundo al que nunca visite, me enseñaron el valor de la amistad y que siempre había alguien para apoyarme, también a mis enemigos ya que ellos impusieron obstáculos para fortalecer el amor que te tendré eternamente. Espero que nunca olvide lo que aprendí, viví, reconocí y valore a lo largo de esta bella vida. Agradecida estoy de ser tu ángel guardián, te protegeré y guiare en tu camino, no importa que sea demasiado largo…no te preocupes ahí estaré. A mis amigos que me apoyaron siempre desde este lugar, los veré nuevamente y espero que ese tiempo se ha muy pronto.

— _Kory. _Despierta…por favor — te observo, estoy a lado de ti. Te acaricio tu cabello y el viento sopla, estoy en alma más no en cuerpo.

— Lo siento, no me es posible despertar.

Lentamente me alejo de la costa y sin más me dejo caer al profundo azul.

…

_Hace tiempo existió en una tierra no muy lejana, un romance que sobrepaso fronteras y un misterio que hizo leyenda…el amor entre diferentes seres, tierra y agua nacidos de este romance._

…

* * *

_Bien aquí me reporto. Decidí volver a comenzar el fic ya que en la manera en la que mantenía escribiendo el fic no me comenzaba a agradar (perdón por no tomar su consentimiento) ¡Ahm! Pero esta vez iremos con todo para hacer de este fic, un fic que les sea de su agrado y como siempre…todos mis escritos van dedicados a ustedes. De igual forma la trama dará un giro por completo, pero aun manteniéndose con la idea de sirenas y humanos._

…_Por favor, háganme notar los errores tanto ortográficos o gramaticales que tenga. Todo esto es para lograr un gran avance positivo y mejorar cada día. _

_Espero que este nuevo comienzo les agrade y por favor si desean comentar algo, háganlo, solamente sin ofensas._

_Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización…_

_Atte: Annie._


	2. Sueño del sueño

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro. _

_Misterios bajo el mar…_

Por: Ann M. Redfield

…

_Capítulo I: Sueño del sueño…_

…

Desde hace muchos años se han contado historias de cosas extrañas, criaturas míticas, leyendas de los 7 mares y quienes las cuentan son los marineros con quienes comparten estas historias.

En fin. Los cuentos de hadas se han hecho demasiado populares entre los humanos y más si se trata de sirenas, aquellas criaturas que según con su canto hechizan a los mortales atrayéndolos hacia el fondo del mar. ¿Representan las sirenas un peligro para la sociedad? Quizás y sea un panorama algo fantasioso sobre algo que aun no hemos descubierto…

El bello mar, un bello mundo acuático con esplendorosos arrecifes y diversas especies de pescados que se encuentran esparcidos por este mundo, libres y con un destino propio. Entre esas especies están las sirenas, aquellas criaturas con una bella de pez de hermosos colores ya sean el verde o el color purpura, un dorado o quizás un azul como el agua misma. Aquellas criaturas tan misteriosas que llegan a sorprender con sus historias contadas en tierra firme.

_Aunque la realidad era otra… (Personaje)_

El reino de las profundidades parece algo perpetué, no comprendo la manera en la que termine en esta situación. Aprisionada por las mismas criaturas que yo…_sirenas_, valla, el calabozo es una simple caverna de coral desgastado y con algunos barrotes de titanio imposibles de destruir. A través de un ventanal hay solamente la luz del sol de la noche, la luna se ve espectacular desde este punto y aunque su luz sea demasiado tenue…es simplemente hermosa. Envidio la libertad, estar aprisionada en este mundo me es difícil afrontarlo y presiento que al momento de parpadear me encontrare aun en esta triste realidad.

— Duele — hablo emitiendo un pequeño grito de dolor, las cadenas de mis muñecas comienzan a doler demasiado y el olor a metal es muy intolerante, algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre escurren a través de estos mas se disuelven en el agua…al igual que mis lágrimas de agonía. Se siente terrible el sufrimiento, es horrible ser privada de tu libertad y no poder hacer nada. Y todo comenzó por haber escapado de las garras de mi cruel esposo, Jast'n, quien gobierna con mano dura el reino y en su intento por golpearme, enfrente de su amante…mi hermana, Komand'r escape incrustándole un filoso objeto plateado en su aleta, mas en el intento fui capturada y encerrada en este calabozo.

_¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? _

Mi hermana me repudia, mi esposo intento golpearme y me engañaba con mi propia sangre. Komand'r siempre anhelo estar en mi posición, al lado del gobernante (más bien un tirano) que tenía como esposo, yo soy la princesa de ese reino que ahora es una simple sombra, sombra en la que viví durante mucho tiempo…no recuerdo nada de mis padre, mi madre, seguramente fue hermosa. Mi hermana era quien sería futura reina, pero por no tener esa responsabilidad me cedió el trono y mi padre fue en busca de su mejor amigo , Galfore, el rey de las aguas del norte…muy poderoso, quizás y mas que mi padre. Su hijo era con el que mi padre me comprometió, es un tirano e insensible que no comprende la vida en el agua…cualquier traidor es ejecutado.

No puedo seguir creyendo el cómo permití que mi reino terminase así…es una decepción, como su reina y por mi culpa mi reino padezca demasiado. Debo de huir de este lugar, necesito recuperar lo que me fue arrebatado…mi hermana, no tenía ningún derecho y aun así le sigo teniendo estima.

El dolor siempre será dolor y la tristeza que embarga este reino seguirá siendo tristeza, mas si lograra detenerlo sería completamente diferente. Cada infante ha sido juzgado por haber robado algo, cada anciano ha sido asesinado por desear un nuevo comienzo…es hora de que despierte, no puedo estar segada en la traición de ambos, no puedo vivir en mi pasado, debo de seguir con mi vida. Debo cambiar mi rumbo…mi futuro.

— Anunciando a su alteza real, la reina Komand'r — dijo uno de los guardias, me petrifique al oír su nuevo título, me ha arrebatado todo. Observo que mi hermana está enfrente de mí, detrás de los barrotes de titanio se hallaba mi "querida" hermana y con una sonrisa victoriosa, su cabello se arremolinaba por la ligera corriente de agua que hacía y sus ojos se posaron fijamente en mis grilletes que aprisionaban mis manos. Su aleta se detuvo y solamente permaneció flotando, acerco su mano hacia donde se hallaba un barrote y se recargo en este.

— Valla, su alteza real… ¿disfruta su estancia en sus aposentos? — hablo con sarcasmo y crueldad en sus palabras, fije mi mirada en la suya e internamente me cuestionaba el porqué le seguía teniendo estima, después de todo somos hermanas.

— ¡¿Por qué, Komand'r?! Porque me hiciste esto… — unas tenues lágrimas salían de mis ojos y se mezclaban con el agua en la que residía. Komand'r rio con sorna y acercándose a mi celda observo el cómo mas lagrimas salían. Ella y yo jugamos de niñas, ella me cuidaba y yo a ella. _¿Por qué? _

— Adoro que Jast'n me trate como lo que alguna vez desee…una reina — dijo alagándose a sí misma, sentía furia hacia ella. Intente jalar un poco las cadenas pero más sangre salió de mis muñecas, dolía demasiado como para poder soportar el dolor agudo que estaba sintiendo. — ¿Duele? Pobre Koriand'r, seguramente deseas que alguien te salve ¿o no? — su burla comenzaba a florecer efectos en mi.

— Jast'n, fue tan fácil de manipular — hablo ella. — Tanto que comenzó a desear que te asesinara yo misma — continúo.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces? — cuestione mientras trataba de soportar el dolor de la presión que ejercían los grilletes.

Un momento de silencio fue el que se hizo presente. — Porque él aun no me lo ha pedido…hermanita, como sea, tengo muchas ocupaciones el día de hoy. Así que disfruta tu estancia en este lugar por mí, que tengas un buen día y espero que estés feliz y muy agradecida conmigo — dijo para después salir de los calabozos e irse seguramente al palacio. Nuevamente estaba en completa soledad, comencé a caer en desesperación y como consecuencia jale con fuerza los grilletes intentándome liberar de estos; la sangre comenzaba a salir nuevamente y esta vez era demasiada, mis lagrimas se perdían en el color carmín y mis suplicas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Mi cabello se ondulaba por los movimientos que hacía, me cubría una parte del rostro y mis ojos se notaban mas cansados, me sentía débil y ya sin esperanzas. Escuche una suave voz llamándome e inconscientemente esa voz me alejaba de la consciencia, mis pupilas dilatadas se cerraban y una que otra lagrima salía de estas.

— _Tranquila —_ susurro una dulce y delicada voz, mis ojos se cerraron y termine olvidando en donde me hallaba…

…

Desperté sintiendo algo cálido en mi cuerpo y unas suaves manos me liberaban de los grilletes. Observe con atención a mi alrededor, seguía en el calabozo y la sangre que había perdido se notaba en las cadenas y el coral, me lleve mi mirar hacia quien me liberaba y note que se trataba de un guardia quien había colocado una tela que cubría mis muñecas, las cuales estaban heridas. Sus ojos eran hermosos, su color ámbar me enigmático por completo, me sonrió cálidamente y me brindo una fruta la cual tome con mucha ansia y termine comiéndola por completo. Su cabello rebelde era de un suave color grisáceo aun comparado con el color del titanio.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — cuestione con autoridad y delicadeza a su vez. Me miro detenidamente y tomo algo de entre su armadura, era una bolsita llena de unas cuantas monedas de oro y otras de plata.

— Majestad, tenemos la esperanza en que usted nos regresara la dicha y la felicidad. Aunque su camino será muy largo y doloroso, sea paciente lo que le fue arrebatado le será devuelto, el pueblo está comenzando a despertar de esta ensoñación. Mientras eso sucede debe alejarse de este reino durante algunos meses, majestad tengo mi esperanza y vida puesta en sus manos, le ruego que use esto le ayudara a sobrevivir en el mundo terrestre, no debe regresar al océano mientras el reino siga en manos del tirano…regrese cuando su corazón lo dictamine y esté preparado para retomar su lugar en el reino. Por favor, váyase de aquí cuanto antes…le ruego que sea precavida pues hay muchos peligros en tierra firme — el joven soldado me ayudo a levantarme, un alboroto se escucho desde la otra parte de los calabozos y estaba segura de que los guardias ya estaban enterados de esto. Aquel soldado me entrego un arma, la cual tome, se trataba de una bella y filosa espada; me cuestione él porque me entregaba esto en mis manos.

— Representa la esperanza y fortaleza de nuestro pueblo — respondió mi duda, observe el emblema que tenía este. Un escudo de armas y dos espadas entrecruzándole detrás de este y una corona resplandeciendo en la cima de ambas espadas, el mango de esta era de oro y el filo de la espada era de plata, la espada era un tanto pesada pero ligera para alguna batalla y su largo era un aproximado de unos 1.15 m.

— Gracias…agradezco tu ayuda, ten por seguro que el mismo reino volverá a ser el mismo en donde había paz y felicidad para todos los seres. Por favor, en el instante en el que vuelta deseo que permanezcas como testigo de la liberación del pueblo. De igual forma tengo la esperanza de regresar y poder tomar lo que mi hermana me ha arrebatado — una sonrisa se formo en los labios del joven guardia a lo cual yo le devolví el gesto, tomo la bolsita en donde contenía las monedas y dispuesta a marcharme estaba mas no sin antes cuestionarle algo…

— Disculpe, me agradaría saber su nombre — le pedí a lo cual él asintió. — Mi nombre es Krisd'r y es un honor servirle — me respondió el joven, se reverencio un poco y yo asentí ante tal gesto. Estaba completamente dispuesta a cumplir con los mandatos de mi reino —felicidad y paz — es lo que más anhelan, se los regresare aunque me cueste la vida misma.

— Fue un placer amigo Krisd'r, espero volverte a ver alguna vez — salí del calabozo en compañía del joven soldado y observe a los guardias que se aproximaban con rapidez hacia nosotros, saque la espada pero Krisd'r me detuvo con un suave tacto e hizo un gesto negando tal acción.

— Váyase, tratare de ganar tiempo, majestad le deseo suerte y que X'hal le acompañe en su viaje — dijo el joven, asentí ligeramente y comencé a aletear con rapidez, escuche el choque de las espadas desde el pasillo que daba con la salida, me detuve un poco y dispuesta estaba a regresar mas recordé la conversación con él, salí de los calabozos y encontrándome con un día soleado al cual observe con plenitud; ya me había alejado lo suficiente y al parecer ya estaba lejos del palacio, me detuve un poco y pensé en qué decisión tomar pues Krisd'r me menciono que fuera a zona en la que residían los humanos — tierra firme — o ir a las aguas del norte esperando a encontrarme con Galfore y contarle lo que había cometido su hijo, mas me pareció imprudente y quizás mala decisión.

— Lo mejor sería ir a la tierra en la que habitan los humanos — me dije a mi misma y sin más me comencé a dirigir hacia el este esperando encontrar alguna isla o quizás algún muelle.

...

_Lejos de las aguas del este… (Narrador)_

Un joven con vestiduras propias del capitán de un navío se hallaba en las costas, su traje tenía el emblema de la corte real, usaba como siempre lo acostumbraba un antifaz que le ocultara su identidad ya que para él su identidad debía permanecer en secreto, pues un oscuro pasado lo atormentaba desde hace unos años. El sol alumbraba a la perfección las costas y una que otra nube pasaba por el cielo azul. Con gran temple, el muelle y sus aguas las cuales permanecían en vilo le daban un aspecto de tranquilidad.

— ¡Robin! — grito un joven con una delgada voz, su aspecto era el de un joven marinero, mas sin embargo era un buen amigo del joven capitán y al igual que Robin el tenia su propio navío, era el capitán que reemplazaba al gran capitán Víctor Stone del navío "La patrulla condenada", la cual se encargaba de realizar expediciones en búsqueda de otras tierras.

— Viejo y tu tripulación de los "Titanes" ¿ya esta lista? — cuestiono aquel chico de tez verdosa.

— Aun no, ahora que recuerdo ¿en donde se encuentra Víctor? Garfield — hablo el joven capitán mientras se dirigía hacia su amigo, el joven Garfield estaba un tanto nervioso por la pregunta de su amigo.

— Dijo que necesitaba ir a ver Karen — respondió Garfield.

— ¿A Karen? — cuestiono sorprendido el joven.

— Si, a Karen — repitió Garfield.

— Parece que Víctor esta últimamente distraído por ella ¿no lo crees? — Robin volteo a ver a su amigo, el cual se mantenía observando completamente embobado a una joven de cabellos violetas y ojos amatistas los cuales siempre captaron la atención de Garfield, Robin sonrió internamente al observar a Garfield del mismo modo que Víctor, el cual se encontraba con Karen.

Mientras tanto, Robin con un gran aburrimiento se dirigió hacia las costas esperando relajarse un poco; pues el trabajo como capitán de un navío y aun más a su corta edad era algo estresante. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar a su destino y con lejanía observo a una joven con una larga cabellera roja como la sangre y su piel bronceada le daba un toque que complementaba su belleza. Robin sin esperar a que algo ocurriese corrió rápidamente hacia la joven, quien se hallaba en la orilla del mar y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un delgado vestido blanco. Llego hasta donde se hallaba la joven y con atención observo que su cuerpo estaba lleno de unas cuantiosas heridas, las cuales sangraban un poco, su rostro era cubierto por su cabello...se hinco de tal manera que estuviera mas cercas de la joven, la tomo delicadamente y le coloco su saco encima.

Robin vislumbro que en su cintura se hallaba un cinturón delgado en donde portaba una espada y una curiosa bolsita. « ¿Qué hago?» pensó Robin con pánico, pues la joven se hallaba inconsciente y su hogar se hallaba un poco lejos del lugar.

…

_(Personaje) _

Siento algo cálido y alguien gentil me sostiene en sus brazos, hace unos momentos en los que perdí mi transformación, estaba asustada por hallarme con esos pies…realmente había olvidado su nombre; se supone que los humanos usan los pies para caminar, me siento débil por haber nadado demasiado rápido para llegar a este lugar. Mi espada, olvide que portaba una espada conmigo y las monedas de oro de igual forma…

— Señorita, despierte…por favor — una gentil voz me hace recobrar la consciencia y siento el cómo sacude mi cuerpo, duele, nuevamente mis heridas me duelen demasiado. Intento abrir mis ojos y noto que hay un joven…aleja mi cabello de mi rostro y observa fijamente mi rostro.

— ¿Kordak lorke'r… taimem? — pregunto en donde me hallo pero al parecer el humano no reconoce lo que he dicho, está demasiado confuso su rostro. El agotamiento físico me hace inmovilizarme, intento recobrar fuerzas para acercarme hacia su rostro, dirijo mi mano hacia su mejilla y en un roce su mejilla se sonrojado, ahora se nota confuso y sonrojado. Nunca creí que los humanos no sabrían nuestro lenguaje…es extraño el ver aun humano, son iguales a nosotros aunque solamente los pies es lo que cambia.

— ¿Odekara krisseru? Silitai asit ernekad… mit'r irdornak — su rostro palideció al sentir mis labios sobre los de él, era necesario besarlo pues solamente así entendería su idioma y conversaría con su misma lengua materna, aunque hay otras formas de aprender su idioma; me es divertido el contacto labial pues el observar sus reacciones me causan felicidad.

— Lo… siento, necesito…necesito — fue lo último que dije antes de caer desfallecida entre sus brazos, de cierta manera por ese instante me sentí segura y su energía que emana es muy cálida pero algo muy triste obstruye esa energía…no comprendo de que se trata, se nota que es un joven frívolo y un tanto serio, pero de alguna manera me siento segura a su lado…

Al parecer los humanos son tan diferentes como lo creía, mi padre me contaba que eran seres crueles y que asesinaban a cualquiera que se les acercara, mi padre siempre fue alguien de carácter estricto pero muy buen padre y me alegro de haber tenido una familia que me hizo feliz y a pesar de la traición de Komand'r ella siempre fue y será mi hermana. Aun no comprendo el porqué de su traición o incluso que fue lo que le incito a él a cometer un acto malvado, intento golpearme…

He conocido a demasiadas personas durante mi vida, sean buenas o malas esas personas me han ayudado a fortalecerme cada día de mi vida, Krisd'r fue un joven que me ayudo a escapar y no solo eso, él también desea un cambio en el reino y estoy segura de que lo lograre mas sin embargo creo que mi viaje a penas comienza…

...

_(Narrador) _

El atardecer comenzaba a presenciarse. Una joven de aspecto grave se hallaba reposando en una cómoda cama, las sabanas blancas le cubrían su cuerpo y las almohadas se hallaban perfectamente acojinadas, un pijama de seda blanca le cubría su cuerpo herido y en algunas áreas como su abdomen tenía una venda, al igual que sus muñecas y un paño húmedo le cubría su frente, él intentaba bajarle un poco la fiebre con ayuda del paño húmedo pera la temperatura de la joven no disminuía y su respiración era dificultosa.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — cuestionaba Víctor, a su lado se hallaba Garfield y Karen yacía revisándole la herida que tenía en su muñeca derecha. Robin coloco nuevamente el paño húmedo en la frente de la joven mientras que su temperatura descendía poco a poco.

— No lo sé, después del beso se disculpo y cayo inconsciente — hablo Robin ligeramente sonrojado por aquel beso que le había dado la joven.

— Al parecer es una joven importante, pues para llevar esto consigo es muy riesgoso. Seguramente le asaltaron o tal vez…no lo sé, debemos reportar esto a su majestad — hablo con seriedad Víctor.

— No, espera, revisa el emblema de esa espada, es muy diferente a cualquiera de los reinos que hay aquí — Garfield observo el emblema de la espada y noto que era muy diferente al de la corte real.

— Es cierto, ese emblema no es de aquí — hablo Garfield un poco confuso.

…

_En el reino de las aguas del sur…_

— ¡¿Cómo demonios escapo?! — grito un furioso rey, Komand'r se hallaba consternada por el hecho de que su hermana haya podido escapar, pero ¿Hacia qué lugar? El mar es demasiado grande en tanto territorio e inclusive es demasiado peligroso. Uno de los guardias le había llevado la noticia a Jast'n de que Koriand'r había logrado escapar, lo que provocó que enseguida enfureciera.

— Krisd'r le ayudo a escapar — comento Komand'r quien estaba al lado de él, Jast'n llamo a uno de sus soldados y le mando que le trajeran al traidor que había liberado a su "esposa"; el guardia acato la orden y rápidamente fue hacia los calabozos en donde mantenían prisionero a Krisd'r.

— ¡Krisd'r! El rey mando a llamar tu presencia, más vale que estés consciente de la consecuencias, traidor — dijo el soldado quien liberaba al joven de su calabozo, lo llevo ante el rey, quien fulmino con la mirada a su ex-soldado. Krisd'r por otra parte tenía su mirada hacia el suelo y no se inmuto en mirar a ese tirano que mantenía en esas condiciones a su reino. Reino al que él pertenecía y ese ya no era el mismo lugar en el que había crecido.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo para todo traidor? Krisd'r — dijo Jast'n, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al observar la valentía del joven.

— Dime una cosa…acaso ¿no le temes a la muerte? — hablo nuevamente pero no obtuvo respuesta, Komand'r le hizo una seña a uno de los guardias el cual asintió y le propino un golpe a Krisd'r en el abdomen.

— Te he preguntado ¿le temes a la muerte? — volvió a cuestionar Jast'n .

— No le temo a la muerte y mucho menos te temo a ti. La verdadera reina de este palacio regresara y tomara su lugar, lo sabes ¿no es así? Para mí fue un placer el servirle a su majestad, la reina, haz lo que desees con mi vida, después de todo tu sabes que en cuanto ella regresa deberá tomar su lugar y en cambio tu destino ya está marcado, al igual que el de esa traidora…— miro a Komand'r quien comenzó a reír con sorna.

—Tú no eres más que un pobre ser que tiene falsas esperanzas en una estúpida traidora, ella si es la traidora, no yo — respondió Komand'r. Krisd'r fue tomado por uno de los guardias, el cual le privo del movimiento.

— Krisd'r tus acciones han conllevado a la rebeldía del reino muy lejos y al ser tu uno de los traidores por liberar a Koriand'r, la pena de muerte te será aplicada…y cree que esa dichosa "reina" nunca vendrá, pues ella ten por seguro que si regresa la asesinare yo mismo — inmediatamente los guardias se llevaron a Krisd'r del palacio, mientras que Jast'n y Komand'r organizaban un plan para la búsqueda de Koriand'r.

«Majestad, fue un honor servirle…por favor devuélvale a este reino la esperanza perdida por ese tirano» fue lo que pensó aquel joven quien era nuevamente encerrado en aquel frio calabozo, el mismo en el que encerraron a Koriand'r.

— Tu sentencia te será aplicada el día de mañana, disfruta este día…mientras puedas — hablo el guardia que custodiaba su entrada.

…

En otro lugar una joven de cabellos rojos demostraba tener una pesadilla…una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría siendo otra.

…

_Continuara…_


End file.
